The Lost Malfoy
by Hattie1997
Summary: "It has come to my attention that The Malfoy Curse ... broken ... I want her terminated ... Failure will be punishable in the worst form ... Go, now, my faithful follower, and bring me back the child." Fifteen years after being kidnapped, Cassiopeia Malfoy has returned, and with her, she brings confusion, destruction, and love...most fully in the hands of one James Sirius Potter.
1. People

**This is my first Next Generation fic, so please be kind. Just to start with, I've put down all the children (and their houses and year) down so that there isn't any confusion. As I have not quite finished with this story yet, other characters may come into play later on, but for the moment it will only be these lot. I hope it doesn't get too confusing for anyone.**

**Thanks xxx**

**School**

_**Younger Than Fourth Year**_

**Clara Boot** (Terry and Lavender) – Second year. – Gryffindor.

**Benjamin Boot** (Terry and Lavender) – Second year. – Gryffindor.

**Fenwick Thomas** (Dean and Parvati) – Third year. – Ravenclaw.

**Drayton Finnegan** (Seamus and Dana) – Third year. – Ravenclaw.

_**Fourth Year**_

**Alice Longbottom **(Neville and Hannah) – Hufflepuff

**Hugo Weasley** (Ron and Hermione) – Hufflepuff – Mismatched

**Lily Potter** (Harry and Ginny) – Gryffindor – Mismatched

**Daniela Roserri** (Hugo and Lily) – Ravenclaw – Mismatched

**Jason Danivon** (Hugo and Lily) – Slytherin – Mismatched

**Arabella Thomas** (Dean and Parvati). – Gryffindor

**India Jones** (Quidditch Team) – Ravenclaw.

**Murey Hovalen** (Quidditch Team) – Gryffindor.

_**Fifth year**_

**Dominique Weasley** (Bill and Fleur) – Slytherin

**Rose Weasley** (Ron and Hermione) – Gryffindor

**Honey Shaklebolt** (Kingsley and Miriam) – Gryffindor

**Scorpius Malfoy** (Draco and Astoria) – Slytherin

**Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy** (Draco and Astoria) – Slytherin

**Elsa Driana** (Alexis' friend). – Slytherin

**Anastasia Krum** (Alexis' friend) – Slytherin

**Albus Potter** (Harry and Ginny) – Slytherin

**Lorcan Scamander** (Rolf and Luna) – Ravenclaw

**Lysander Scamander** (Rolf and Luna) – Ravenclaw

**Starlight Snape** (Severus and Isabella) – Hufflepuff

**Adriana Zabini** (Blaise and Stella) – Bellissimi Cavalli (Beautiful Horses – Italian school)

_**Sixth year**_

**Antonella Clark** (James' fling) – Ravenclaw.

**Alessandra Zabini** (Blaise and Stella) – Bellissimi Cavalli (Beautiful Horses – Italian school)

**Damien Snape** (Severus and Isabella) – Slytherin

**Molly Weasley II** (Percy and Audrey) – Hufflepuff

**Lucy Weasley** (Percy and Audrey) – Ravenclaw

**Dylianna Weasley** (Fred and Alicia) – Gryffindor

**Terrence Higgs** (Dylianna's boyfriend) – Hufflepuff

**Septimus Malfoy** (Draco and Astoria) – Slytherin

**Dalton Grey** (Alexis' fake boyfriend). – Gryffindor

**Colin Creevy **(Quidditch Team – Denis' child) – Ravenclaw.

_**Seventh year**_

**Roman Snape** (Severus and Isabella) – Gryffindor.

**Abraxus Malfoy** (Draco and Astoria) – Slytherin

**Roxanne Weasley** (George and Angelina) – Gryffindor – New Marauders

**George Weasley II** (Fred and Alicia) – Gryffindor – New Marauders

**Fred Weasley II** (George and Angelina) – Gryffindor – New Marauders

**James Sirius Potter** (Harry and Ginny) – Gryffindor – New Marauders

**Louis Weasley** (Bill and Fleur) – Ravenclaw

**Alya Diggory** (Cedric and Cho) – Hufflepuff

**Frank Longbottom** (Neville and Hannah) – Gryffindor – Head Boy

**Dahlia Smith** (Quidditch Team). – Hufflepuff.

_**Graduated**_

**Victoire Weasley **(Bill and Fleur – 22) – Ravenclaw (when at school)

**Sophie Shaklebolt **(Kingsley and Miriam – 22) – Ravenclaw (when at school).

**Teddy Lupin** (Remus and Tonks – 23) – Hufflepuff (when at school)

**Tom Weasley** (Charlie and Ariette – 23) – Gryffindor (when at school)

**Order of the Phoenix Current Members**

Kingsley Shaklebolt

Miriam Shaklebolt

Cho Diggory

Cedric Diggory

Neville Longbottom

Hannah Longbottom

Sirius Black.

Lilia Black.

Remus Lupin.

Nymphadora Lupin.

Severus Snape.

Isabella Snape.

Dean Thomas.

Parvati Thomas (Patil).

Seamus Finnegan.

Dana Finnegan (Luki).

Western Rogue.

Terry Boot.

Lavender Boot (Brown).

Alexander Brood.

Quentin Oldtoon.

Blaise Zabini

Stella Zabini

Minerva McGonagall.

Albus Dumbledore (Painting).

Rubeus Hagrid.

Olympe Maxime.

Filius Flitwick.

_Any others mentioned as Order members that are not down here._

**New Order**

Antonio Parkinson (Father to Pansy, who is working against him as a spy).

Dethre Parkinson – 20 (Brother to Pansy. Mother (Octavia) killed by Harry in Final Battle).

Theodore Nott. (Angered at his wife's love of Draco).

Lisa Turpin-Nott (Furious at Astoria's marriage to Draco).

Gregory Goyle (Destroyed after Crabbe's death in Final Battle).

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fenrir Greyback.

Lucius Malfoy (Spy).

Ara Black – 16 (Bellatrix and Voldemort).

Daniela Zabini (Blaise and Pansy).

Croydon Young (William Young and Daphne).

_Any other Death Eaters not killed or caught in the Final Battle or not otherwise mentioned._

**Quidditch Teams**

**Gryffindor**

James Sirius Potter (Captain – Beater).

George Weasley II (Beater).

Fred Weasley II (Chaser).

Roxanne Weasley (Chaser).

Murey Hovalen (Chaser)

Lily Weasley (Seeker).

Dalton Grey (Keeper).

**Slytherin**

Septimus Malfoy (Captain – Keeper).

Jason Danivon (Beater).

Dominique Weasley (Beater).

Albus Severus Potter (Chaser).

Scorpius Malfoy (Chaser).

Damien Snape (Chaser).

Alexis Malfoy (Seeker).

**Hufflepuff**

Alya Diggory (Captain – Chaser).

Molly Weasley II (Chaser).

Dahlia Smith (Chaser).

Alice Longbottom (Keeper)

Hugo Weasley (Beater).

Terrence Higgs (Beater).

Starlight Snape. (Seeker)

**Ravenclaw**

Lysander Scamander. (Co-Captain – Keeper)

Lorcan Scamander. (Co-Captain – Chaser)

Louis Weasley (Chaser).

Colin Creevy (Chaser).

Fenwick Thomas (Beater)

Drayton Finnegan (Beater)

India Jones (Seeker).


	2. The Malfoy Curse

**This is my new story. In case you didn't check before, this is James Sirius Potter / OC with the daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy being the OC. Hope you all like it and any reviews will be welcome. Thanks xxx**

**The Malfoy Curse**

Lord Voldemort – otherwise known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or The Dark Lord – raised a hand over his head. It had been years since Harry Potter had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now they were back there for the moment of truth. He now had three children. The eldest, James Sirius Potter, would be turning seventeen in a couple of weeks, but had been enlisted in keeping the youngsters at home, much to his displeasure. He, along with his three best friends, Fred II and Roxanne – George and Angelina's children – and George II – Fred and Alicia's eldest – had been nicknamed the New Marauders, to the delight of many and the displeasure of few. The middle child, Albus Severus Potter, had just turned fifteen, and was a gangly lad who had single-handedly broken years of rivalry with his friendship with Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's youngest son. The youngest, Lily Luna Potter, would soon be turning fourteen and, along with Hugo Weasley – Ron and Hermione's youngest – Daniela Roserri – a Ravenclaw in their year – and Jason Danivon – a cunning Slytherin – had been nicknamed _Mismatched_. This was due to Hugo's induction into Hufflepuff and Lily's admittance into Gryffindor, meaning that they had all four houses in their little clique.

The former Tom Riddle had been in hiding for the best part of thirty-five years, slowly gathering strength and power, but now he was back where it had all started. To the shock of many, he knew he wasn't going to win, he could see the determination clouding Harry's eyes, the ferociousness pulling the muscles taunt in the side of the Light, and the pure hatred directed towards him. In years to come, many would speculate at what had permitted him to do what he did next, but none could be certain. None-the-less, as he raised his arm, the Elder Wand clutched firmly into his grip, and pointed it a Harry Potter, his free arm was delving into the confines of his cloak, a piece of yellowing parchment being pulled out.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Expelliarmus."

A flash of green light…

And it was all over

**XxX**

The figure, who had before been standing firm and tall in front of Harry, slowly crumbled to the floor, before disintegrating into a grey pile of ash at his feet. The parchment that had previously been clutched in Voldemort's fist fluttered to the ground, a slight sigh on the wind. A cheer rose up, Harry Potter at the centre of the hoarding masses, a triumphant grin curling across his countenance. Ginny Potter came to his side, one hand holding roughly onto his shoulder. He nodded. With a slight _'pop' _that went almost unnoticed, she disappeared from view. Harry's brother-in-law, a tall man filled almost to the brim with burns, clunked forward, a deep smile on his scarred face.

"Impressive, Harry. Always knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Charlie," the reply was instantaneous, Harry's head turning only slightly to catch his eye before turning back to survey the surroundings once more. He was getting restless even though his wife had only been gone for a couple of minutes. Looking around he noticed that many of his sister-in-laws had also disappeared, most likely to retrieve their children from home. The dead were still being identified and he was loath to bring his children into this harsh atmosphere, but he had no choice. Their effort would be needed in order to restore Hogwarts to its former glory.

"Harry."

Kingsley Shaklebolt was calling his, one black hand raised over his head. He was dressed in his favourite royal-purple robes, the bottom of which was singed slightly. Harry chuckled. Kingsley was probably the only person in the world aside from Albus Dumbledore who could come out of a fight looking as good as when they'd gone in.

"This was found within his robes."

The gruff voice pierced his mind and Harry turned, taking in the black material that was hunched over Kingsley's arm before turning his attention to the yellowing parchment before him. It appeared to be a letter, but it also appeared to be in code.

"Hermione."

He called across to his best friend, who had just returned with her two children, Rose and Hugo. She turned, frowning at him for disturbing her reunion time with his other best friend and brother-in-law, Ron. Nonetheless, she moved towards them, Kingsley shuffling over to accommodate her. As if she knew exactly what she was being asked to do, she took the parchment from Harry's limp hand and examined it in silence for a moment.

"It's Latin." And then, slightly quieter, as if she did not want to be heard, she muttered, "How cliché."

"Can you read it?" Harry noticed the eagerness in his own voice but refused to acknowledge it, keeping his whole attention firmly on Hermione. He had not even realised that Ginny had returned with James, Albus and Lily, and was currently arguing with two Aurors across from him who refused to allow her to see her husband. "What does it say?"

Hermione pursed her lips before calling over Ginny, an expert in the field despite her Chaser status. The two women began mumbling to themselves, eyes riveted onto the parchment before them, small, equal frowns creasing their foreheads.

"It's a letter," Hermione confirmed his previous thought, "And it's written to Lucius Malfoy."

"_Malfoy?_"

Ginny through him a glare at his rudeness but didn't say anything, allowing her older friend to speak. Instead, she glided over to where the Potter / Weasley children were huddled against the wall.

"Yes, maybe we should read it to Draco as well." Hermione didn't appear pleased with the thought, but clearly understood that she had no choice. After all, Draco Malfoy had been on their side in this War even if his Lucius hadn't been. "Oi, Malfoy." Her tone held politeness but the Draco still threw her a harsh glare, unwilling to be disturbed. Nevertheless, he moved over to the Golden Trio, as Ron had finally joined them, and raised a singular, silver eyebrow at his former nemesis.

"What is it, Potter? You know I haven't been…"

"It's about this." Hermione waved the letter in his face. "Do you mind if I read it?"

"Why would I mind?"

None of the other three thought it prudent to mention that the letter was actually addressed to him and Hermione began to read, pausing to take a deep breath before doing so.

"_It has come to my attention that The Malfoy Curse has been broken. Therefore, I need you to head over to the Malfoy Manor and bring back that which broke it. I want her terminated. Know only that failure will be punishable in the worst form and you must not be seen, or face the fullest extent of my wrath. Go, now, my faithful follower, and bring me back the child."_

"The Malfoy Curse?" Ron was the first to speak, frowning in confusion. A small crease appeared between Harry's eyebrows as he thought, but all he came up with was the Potter's Love Redheads curse, which didn't appear very prevalent in this situation. Draco appeared deep in thought and had not answered the question, causing Hermione to snap rather harshly at him.

"The Malfoy Curse has been placed on my family for centuries, originating from…"

"We don't really care." Ron placed one hand over his mouth and patted it twice in a show of boredom. From where he was watching with his siblings, James Potter II laughed softly, shaking his head at his Uncle's actions. Albus wacked his brother over the head, resulting in a whispered argument taking place. Turning their attention away from the squabbling siblings, Malfoy began to speak again.

"The Malfoy Curse states that Malfoy's can only have male children. It's also a result of our Veela genes, I suppose."

"Then it's still intact," Hermione mused in confusion. "You have a seventeen year old son, a sixteen year old son, and a fifteen year old son…but no daughter. If the curse had been broken then you would have a girl."

Malfoy got a wistful look forming across his ageing face. He ran a hand along his receding hair, sighing slightly. His eyes watched his wife, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy as she chastised their eldest for playing a prank on their youngest. Her long, auburn hair was flowing down her back in deep waves and her dazzling green eyes were alight with fervour. Harry had to admit that the two made a handsome couple.

"I had a daughter once…she went missing when Scorpius was five. They were twins. We tried to keep it away from the Daily Prophet and the Aurors but we never gave up hope that we'd find her again. I suppose I now know who took her. My own father." He shook his head, repeating, _"My own father" _in a wondering voice.

"So where would Lucius have taken her?" Hermione asked in a soft voice, trying not to upset the already clearly distraught Malfoy. Ron snorted at her attempt, receiving a glare from his wife that made him scurry back over to their children, wrapping an arm around a sobbing Rose, who, it seemed, couldn't take the death and destruction that surrounded her.

"Not to Malfoy Manor, that would be too obvious." Harry opened his mouth to dispute this claim, but the blond was already speaking again in a rushed, worried tone. "Maybe to the Malfoy Summer House in France, or maybe even to Chalet de Malfoy in Italy."

"How many houses do you have?" Hermione asked in surprise, only to receive a derisive glower from Draco, who didn't even deign to answer. "Fine." She raised her hands in surrender. "Where do you think she'll have been taken to?"

"Somewhere where there is a prevalent Wizarding school; _Father –_" he spat the word with pure contempt, "_– _Wouldn't want her to lose out on her education. I suppose she'd probably be in the Summer House, then, as that is near Beauxbatons School of Magic. It's either that or Chateaux Malfoy in Florida. That's near Sheridan Education of Magic, but that's an all-male school, so it must be the Summer House."

"I wonder why Voldemort wanted her gone in the first place," Harry mused, pleased when neither of his companions flinched at the name. Hermione only cast him an incredulous glance.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" At the looks of confusion she received, she elaborated. "Voldemort wouldn't want there to be a chance that the girl…"

She was interrupted to Draco, "Cassiopeia." When neither of them spoke, he muttered, "Her name is Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, "Voldemort wouldn't want there to be a chance that Cassiopeia could _'sully' _the Malfoy name. The Law of Marriage is still in effect where pureblooded males are concerned, they can still have arranged marriages. _Not that I think you'd give your sons one_,"she added hurriedly when Malfoy opened his mouth furiously. Although far from impressed, he nodded for her to continue. "Anyway, the Law of Marriage bans arranged marriages for females, meaning that when she grew older, she would be able to marry anyone she wanted, including half-bloods and Muggleborns. By kidnapping her, Voldemort was ensuring that this wouldn't happen. I'm sure he's been attempting to brainwash her into believing in his way of life."

"We've got to find her," the blond had a panicked look on his face as he shifted from foot-to-foot. "She could be harmed."

"We'll leave momentarily." Almost at once, Harry and Hermione left to rejoin their families, explaining a brief series of events. Draco almost glided over to Astoria, Scorpius, Abraxus and Septimus. Astoria's face was pale, a tear falling from one pale eye as he stared at her husband.

"She's coming back."

The three teenagers seemed overjoyed, all but Scorpius taking protective stances next to their Mother, thinking of the sister they would soon see. All three boys looked exactly like Draco, their white-blond hair seeming to gleam in the weak sunlight. From what they remembered – as it had been ten years ago – Alexis had had the same sort of hair as their Mother when she was younger as well as the slight glow from the Veela blood from their father.

"Are you ready, Malfoy?" Harry had appeared at his side, one hand outstretched. He turned to Astoria, "You are welcome at the Burrow while you wait, if you wish."

"Thank you." Astoria kissed her husband on the cheek and moved over to Hermione and Ginny, who placed their arms over her shoulders, cocooning her in the warmth.

"Let's go." As they watched their wife's disappear, Kingsley had moved over to their sides and now held an old boot out for the Malfoy to take. He did so and, upon waving his wand over it in a figure of eight movement, it glowed a deep blue colour.

"Brilliant. The portkey's ready. I always wanted to see another Malfoy hovel." All three men shivered, remembering the events from so long ago, when the Golden Trio had been trapped in Malfoy Manor. If Voldemort had appeared just before they disappeared then, the War may have been over before their kids had joined Hogwarts. As it so happened, Harry and Ron's youngest children would soon be entering their fourth year and the War had only just ended.

"_Hovel?"_

As the two began playfully bickering, the portkey glowed even brighter and they were transported to France, to the Malfoy Summer House, which really couldn't be described as a House. It was more like a Mansion than anything. It was breathtakingly beautiful, however, with long, sloping lawns and high, arched towers. As they neared the doors, words could be heard from a side-arch.


	3. Cassiopeia

**xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx - First off, I love your name. Secondly, thanks for the tip. I have now changed Alexis' name to Cassiopeia Lyra, which fits in with the theme of stars. Cassi's two older brothers (not including Scorpius) have been given names relating to the Malfoy side of the family. Abraxus and Septimus are both names that have been given to previous Malfoy's. I figured that, since Draco is part Malfoy and part Black, he would want two children with names from each side of the family. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Cassiopeia**

"_Grandpere?"_

That was a young, female voice that held traces of a French accent not very pronounced. It was probably the result of living in France for the past ten years. The voice that answered was deeper and more masculine. It was also one that the four listening men knew remarkably well.

"_Oui, Lyra."_

"Father never called her Cassiopeia as he deemed it a 'common name'," Draco whispered to his companions as they listened to the rapidly garbled French from behind the wall.

"_Why can't I go home? I barely remember what Mama and Papa look like."_

"_We've had this conversation many time, Lyra," _the other voice sighed, _"Until such a time as the Dark Lord is gone, you cannot return. As far as those at home are concerned, you are dead. That is why you are here. Are you not happy with your Grandmere and I?"_

A slightly guilty note tripped into the young girls voice, _"Of course I am, Grandpere. I only wish that I could see Mama, Papa, Scorp, Raxy, and Timus again."_

"_What have I told you about those detestable names?" _A touch of derision entered Lucius' voice.

"_Sorry." _The girl sighed deeply, before amending. _"I only wish that I could see Mama, Papa, Scorpius, Abraxus and Septimus again."_

"_Much better."_

Draco crept forward, eager to see the young girl with the childish voice, but his foot crunched on a twig lying carelessly on the ground. He stiffened as it cracked, turning to the other three wide-eyed. The speech stilled, and they could hear Lucius cautioning his companion, a worried undertone colouring his voice.

"_Grandpere?"_

"Not now, Lyra," was the shouted reply, his voice switching flawlessly to English. Then, he appeared from behind the hedge, a small frown on his face. "Did you not think I would know you were here as soon as you entered, Draco?"

"Why didn't you kill her?" was the muttered reply, the question not being answered. Lucius flinched but instead of answering, turned his attention to the three men standing behind his son.

"Would you like to stay for a drink? I will explain it all then." Stiff nods were his only response. "Dobby?"

A loud _'crack' _revealed the aged House elf wearing a neat suit, the Malfoy crest printed on the pocket. His wrinkly face lit up at the sight of Harry, his savior.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir."

Harry, on the other hand, seemed furious. "I thought he was free. What did you do?" At the confused look, his voice rose to a roar, "What did you do?" The shouting had gathered the attention of the young girl in the garden, who had appeared unbeknownst to the five men and one Elf beyond.

"Dobby decided to come and work for _Grandpere_ when he needed a trustworthy servant." Her voice had switched to almost impeccable English, only a slight trace of her French accent shining through. As one, the men seemed to turn, drinking in her figure. Unlike most Malfoys, she did not have the white-blond hair. Instead, it was a deep auburn colour reminiscent of Astoria's herself. Her eyes were a deep, sunshine blue that seemed to shine in the pale face – something received from both the Malfoy and the Greengrass heritage. In fact, she was a spitting image of her Aunt, Daphne, at that age, except maybe a bit smaller, only coming up to the tip of Lucius' shoulder. She was dressed in a simple, above-knee-length dress in a deep, midnight blue, and she had a pure white bow cinching it at the waist. On her tiny feet she had little dolly shoes that barely made a dent in the dewy grass and her hair had been tied back into a high ponytail behind her head.

"Cassiopeia?"

"_Papa?" _she had reverted to French, which appeared to be her native language, _"Did you invited them here?" _She turned to Lucius, blue eyes peering hopefully up at them.

"_Non, mon Cherie. But I shall not be sending them away so soon." _He reverted back to English. "Come inside. Dobby, could you alert Narcissa to our guests and send a platter to the Dining Room."

"Of course, Master Lucius."

Lucius turned on his heel, grabbing Cassiopeia's hand in his, and began to pull her towards the house. The young fifteen-year-old craned her head around to catch a glimpse of her Father as they disappeared from view, but she was only partially successful. Draco's eyes filled with unshed tears as he looked after her, finally seeing his baby girl for the first time in ten years. A deep grin appeared to almost split his face as he almost ran down the long pathway to the door. Harry had a tiny, indulgent grin on his face, Ron was shaking his head in disbelief, and Kingsley had one hand clutching at his wand incase the elder Malfoy tried anything. However, from the scene they had just witnessed, that did not appear to have happened.

**XxX**

The room the three Malfoys and three Aurors moved into was an elegant affair. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, seeming to glint in the sparse light from the windows. In fact, if Harry wasn't mistaken, this appeared to be the very chandelier that Dobby had once dropped on the head of one Bellatrix Black whilst attempting to free him and his friends from the Malfoy Manor. The sophisticated armchairs, which sat facing each other on the patterned rug by the fireplace, were made of plain black upholstery but that only seemed to add to the rustic feel of the room. Upon the fireplace itself a few pictures were arranged here and there, which startled those unused to Lucius' soft nature, as they hadn't expected him to collect any sort of memorabilia. Draco only let out a small smirk as they'd had many such pictures back at his family Manor in Britain.

Narcissa Black-Malfoy was sat in the corner, removed from the goings on by the doorway, no trace of a smile on her aged but still regal features. She raised her chin to her son, who stomped over to her with an annoyed scowl, placing a kiss on the wrinkled flesh. Cassiopeia held her Grandmother's hand from where she sat by the window, staring out into the gathering darkness beyond.

"Is he dead?"

Her words startled the four Auror's, especially her father, who had wished that, with her being safely in France, she would not have heard of the Dark Lord from England. She only stared at them intently through wide blue eyes framed with thick lashes.

She repeated the question.

"Yes."

It was Harry who answered, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the young Malfoy's face as her Grandfather set about lighting the fire, who was surprising to the middle-age saviour of the Wizarding World, as the Lucius Malfoy from thirty years ago would never have deigned to do such things. As if seeing the disbelief, he muttered, "When you live in a place such as this, you learn how to do a few things for yourself."

"I, myself, have found a liking for baking," Narcissa informed them, a smile lighting up her face. "Dobby has been teaching me."

"That's all very well and done," Draco snapped, forcing all eyes back to him. "But I want to know why you kidnapped my daughter and didn't tell me about it."

"_Papa, _do not be angry," Cassi murmured, rushing over to his side. The endearing grin that lit up the elder Malfoy's face made Harry certain that before long she would have him wrapped around her little finger just as it seemed her Grandfather was. "He did it for my sake. Voldemort wanted me dead." The adults in the room were surprised at the maturity she spoke with and by her passive behaviour when speaking about the greatest dark Wizard to ever live. Harry supposed her bravery must come from the Greengrass side of her family, as the 'Ferret' had never been particularly courageous…in fact, he had been a coward in earlier life and his induction into the Auror's had not changed that much.

"Of course I'm not angry," He murmured into her hair as he placed a kiss on the top. His eyes were staring at his father, a question in the grey depths. Lucius let out a stiff nod and Draco relaxed, pulling his daughter into his side. "Now, I believe we need to head to The Burrow, Potter, to inform my wife of this new development."

"We'll meet you there."

With a loud _'pop' _they dissaparated, leaving Lucius, Narcissa and a platter of sandwiches that Dobby had so kindly brought, behind them.


	4. James

**sarahmichellegellarfan1 - 'Alexis' (or, as her name has now been changed to Cassiopeia, sorry for any confusion) is a fifth year like Albus, Rose and Scorpius, while James, as you've figured out, is a seventh year. Sorry for the confusion. Do you like the story so far? Is there anything you think I can change? I hope you like this chapter.**

**xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the new names. I actually had another character who will come in later on called Cassiopeia, but I completely forgot about her as I made 'Alexis' called that, too. Therefore, I have changed the other person's name, but I won't tell you who it is for now. See if you can guess later on. I hope you like this chapter.**

**James**

James Potter II was not having a good day. Firstly, he had been woken up by a large banging sound from below which prevented him from staying in as long as he liked. Secondly, it appeared that Voldemort waited for no one and was at Hogwarts waiting for the final battle to begin, where he would attempt to destroy James father because of something a Prophecy spoken before Harry's birth said. Thirdly, he, along with Fred, George and Roxanne, had to babysit the children while their parents went off risking their lives. He was seventeen, for crying out loud, was he not old enough to fight? Apparently not. And finally, they had to sit at the Burrow, in tense silent, waiting for the four Aurors to return with the lost Malfoy. She probably wasn't very nice anyway, so why was anyone bothering?

His cousin, Fred, was sitting at his right, as much in the dark as he was, one hand drumming idly on the armrest of his chair. At James' annoyed glare, he backed off, grinning wickedly.

And then the door swung open.

Astoria Malfoy, who'd been waiting tensely by the fireplace, one of Hermione's hands resting in her own, jumped up and rushed forward, not allowing anyone a glimpse of the girl beyond. A muffled conversation followed, in which she started crying in earnest, prompting a disgusted roll of the eyes from James. If none of this had happened, then he would currently be on the arm of some cheap bird snogging as if their life depended on it.

And then Astoria moved out of the way, and the new girl practically floated in. She glanced around unsurely, a soft smile tilting the corners of her lips as she curtseyed. "_Bonjour._"

James couldn't stop staring. He had known she would be pretty, with her half-Veela genes from her father and flowing auburn hair from her Mother, but he hadn't quite come to terms with how beautiful she would be. Her long-lashed eyes caught his and seemed to ensnare him in a web, pulling him closer. He knew this wasn't anything but lust. I mean, who wouldn't want a girl like that on their arm? But he found he couldn't tear his eyes from her. And it seemed that he wasn't the only one.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Fred gaping at her, a strand of ginger hair falling, unnoticed, into his eyes. Louis – Bill and Fleur's youngest – seemed to have been stupefied even with his tendency to be around Veela women the majority of the time seeing as his Mum was part-Veela and his sisters had definitely inherited the gene. His little brother, Albus, was practically drooling, head tilted to one side as though that would give him a better view of her. Rose was the only one who moved.

"What's your name? How old are you? Are you going to come to Hogwarts? Why were you kidnapped? Do you plan on…?"

"Alright, Rosie, that's enough," Uncle Ron murmured with an embarrassed smile, putting an arm around his daughter. Rose pouted in reply, rolling her eyes at the Father. He ignored her and said to the room at large, "This is Cassiopeia. Now, let's move outside to let them talk."

"Wow," Uncle George whispered to his twin, "Ron actually said something clever."

In reply, Ron mouthed a swear word in his direction, earning himself multiple smack on his head from his wife, sister, and Mother. Despite his protests, the three Weasley women still dragged him outside, his children giggling at his expense.

James rolled his eyes, attempting to be cool in front of the new girl, only to trip on the slightly raised rug and fall flat on his face in front of her. A small giggle drew his attention as she kneeled down, bringing herself level with him, and held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Cassiopeia."

"James," he muttered in reply, taking the outstretched hand and allowing her to pull him up. A blush tainted his tanned skin as she let out another giggle, free hand clasping against her lips. James blushed even more, prompting a snarky, raised eyebrow from his Father, who hadn't moved from the doorway. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Sure, I believe Mr. Potter said that we could stay here for a couple of days?" She posed it as a question, and no doubt Harry had actually said that, but there was no suspicion in anyone's mind that no one would dare to oppose her. James could definitely see why his Father, Ron and Kingsley were looking at her with something close to reverence. She was scary.

"_Did you see her?"_ was the first thing James heard as he was escorted outside by his Father, Cassiopeia's giggles following him. Louis' mouth still hung open in shock, looking gormlessly through the open door of the house. Lily laughed loudly, the sound completely different from Alexis' soft, restrained giggles.

"She wasn't _that _pretty," a sharp voice snapped from beside him. If James was perfectly honest with himself, he had completely forgotten that _she_ was there. _'She' _being Sophie Carldon, James' current flame-of-the-week, as his family had taken to calling them. As usual, she was a tall, leggy, blond, with more air than cleverness clogging up her overly large head. Her face was heavily made-up, appearing more 'fake' than face, while her body was clad in a mid-thigh length burnt-orange dress that did nothing for her pale complexion.

"Are you blind?" Lily asked cruelly. She never liked any of the girls her brother bought home. "She's stunning." She gave James' a glance. "And half-Veela. Sorry, dear, seems like you're soon to be replaced."

"That's not going to happen," Sophie smirked, clutching at her 'boyfriends' arm with painted fingernail. James flinched slightly, attempting surreptitiously to free himself. "My Jamesie loves me."

"Jamesie?" an amused voice asked from behind them and James found his face flushing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed. It was probably in fourth year, when he'd asked Matty Davidson out. Now that he thought about it, he also remembered her calling him Jamesie. He could still remember the nerves he'd felt at asking the question to the beautiful fifth-year, who'd blushed slightly before nodding, blushing herself. Of course, that was before he'd found out that she'd been playing him the whole time.

_James was waltzing down the corridor, chatting to his partners-on-crime, Roxanne, Fred and George Weasley. It had been three months since he'd asked Matty out and things couldn't be better. Every Hogsmeade weekend the two of them would venture into the surrounding town, laughing together as they entered Honeydukes, where James would buy her something sweet, whatever was her fancy of that day. Then they would enter Madam Puddifoots, James' secret hatred, where they would have coffee and scones, of which James would eat many and Matty none. Finally, they would enter the Hogsmeade branch of Flourish and Blotts, where he was expected to buy her an expensive book of some sort. She wasn't a Ravenclaw for no reason, after all. Then they would head back to Hogwarts, heading into her dorm room, where they would stay for some hours before resurfacing for dinner._

_The four Gryffindor's heard noises from the passageway next to them, and, eager to try out their newest Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, they stopped, James and Fred gripping each side of the portrait. They ripped it off with unnecessary force and James stared in shocked pain at the two entwined figures beyond._

_The first was Josua Smith, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and son of Zacharias Smith, the DA member from their parents' time. That wasn't what caught James' attention, however. No, this was Matty Davidson, the only ginger he had ever had the pleasure of dating and the only one he swore he would ever date. This was also the same Matty Davidson who was his girlfriend._

"_Mats…" his voice came out as a strangled gasp, eyes fixed relentlessly on his girlfriends face. An annoyed sigh came from those perfect lips as she unglued herself from the Quidditch Captain's mouth to glance over at James._

_Once she did, instead of the regret he expected to see, she only looked annoyed. "Oh," she let out a sickly giggle, causing the four Weasley-twins-in-training to glower furiously at her. "Hello, Jamesie, darling. I suppose you want to know what this is, huh?" Without waiting for an answer, she plowed on, "Well, you see, I only accepted your offer to date on a dare. The dare was that I could bed a child of the golden-trio before the end of the year, and it seemed as though I succeeded, huh, Jamesie-boy."_

_A smattering of applause and cold laughter caused the three to turn. Behind them, crowding into the narrow corridor, were many fifth, sixth and seventh-years who'd obviously been in on it. James made sure that he didn't cry in front of them, and instead rushed towards Gryffindor Tower with his cousins in his wake, shouting for him to stop._

That was the day James had sworn off gingers even though _The Potter Curse_ supposedly stated that every male Potter would fall in love with one. Al had yet to do that and he was fifteen, so why would the same be for James. That was also the reason why James had decided against going after Cassiopeia in a romantic sense. He supposed he would always see Matty whenever they kissed.

He was pulled out of his thought as his little sister tugged on his arm ferociously. She was grinning in a way conspirators do when they've come up with a clever plan. James assumed he must look the same when with Fred and Roxanne, although that had yet to be proved.

"_What?"_

"Didn't you always say that you want to learn French?" James decided he didn't like that gleam in her eyes, deciding that it looked too much like Dumbledore's from the many times he'd seen the portrait in the Headmistress' office. And no one would want Lily to lead a school; it would be up in flames in days.

"What, no…"

"Oh, if you want to learn, I can teach you." Cassiopeia had turned, her dark eyes seeming to reach into his very soul as her hand clutched at her twin's, who was giving James a very thorough glare. "I've always wanted to attempt to be a teacher." She broke off with a dreamy sigh before turning to him once more. "Well?"

"I'm sure he doesn't want…" But Scorpius didn't get to finish his sentence as Albus, who sent his elder brother a sly wink, pulled him away. What was it with his family and conspiring against him?

Mainly to spite the youngest male Malfoy, but also because he felt compelled towards her, James agreed, almost wincing at the brightness of her dazzling grin when it was bestowed upon him. As she glided away, he found himself watching her, admiring the subtle sway of her hips as she walked, the slight toss of her head as a strand of wayward hair fell into her eyes, the dainty laugh that he could hear even from where he was standing.

"So, you've got yourself a hot date," Fred snickered as he approached with George and Roxanne. Roxanne was cooing at the apparent 'cuteness' of the two. Personally, James didn't see how they were cute, or even remotely adorable. But his cousins seemed to disagree.

"It's not a date," he muttered for what would undoubtedly be the first time of many, "She's just going to teach me French."

"But you hate French," George pointed out the obvious, resulting in a withering glare from James, who, it appeared, did not like the teasing he was receiving. Fortunately for him, at that moment they were called in for dinner, all thoughts of Cassiopeia being driven from his mind for the time being.

**XxX**

Cassi Malfoy grinned as she lazily stretched, feeling the silk of her covers sliding around her slim frame. She remembered all too clearly leaving the Malfoy Summer Home in France and although she missed her _Grandmere _and _Grandpere, _she was glad to be home, where she belonged. The young soon-to-be-Slytherin only hoped that she would get to meet her elderly family again soon, and she was sure she would at some point. Although Lucius and Narcissa had taken her from her home, they hadn't mistreated her, and had told her all about her immediate family and they had also told her why she had been 'kidnapped'. Cassiopeia didn't hate them for their choices; she only wished things could have been slightly different.

Her watch beeped and she remembered, almost belatedly, that today she had agreed to begin to teach James Potter French. She remembered how she had felt when she first saw him, the slight fluttering in her chest, the faint blush that tinted her pale cheeks, the uncontrollable giggles. She had chastised herself at the time, having never been one to go on just how a man looked, but no one could deny that James Potter was hot. Cassi only hoped that he was an alright guy as well. She would hate for him to be shallow and cruel.

She slipped out of her short nightclothes and into a mid-thigh-length sky-blue dress that she decided against wearing tights with. A white belt and sandals completed the ensemble and she decided to keep her hair down and curly for old times sake. _Grandpere Lucius_ always liked her hair down, for some reason unidentifiable to herself.

"_Mama, _I'm going out." It was a surprise to Alexis how quickly she had transitioned back into calling her parents _Mama _and _Papa, _when, as she'd been apparated into the Burrow, her mind had been running a mile a minute, wondering if her Mother and brothers would accept her.

Fortunately, they had.

"Alright, darling, but don't be too long. I hope Mr. Potter will appreciate the lesson."

Even though she couldn't see her Mother, she couldn't help a delighted smile from curling the corners of her lips at the thought of seeing James again. She had been struck with how kind he'd been the night previously, especially when she'd been unsure of how to react with the other Weasleys / Potters / Scamanders / Malfoys…and whoever else was there.

_Cassiopeia was glancing around worriedly. Her parents had drawn each other into conversation, occasionally glancing over at her, beautiful smiles curling onto each of their faces as they caught her gaze. Many of the young Weasley / Potter's were in a massive group at the end of the table, rambunctious laughter falling from every lip. She noticed Lucy Weasley reading at book next to them but she seemed too intimidating to approach, and Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley appeared to be in their own little world, one of Victoire's hands tapping gently at his cheek._

"_Hey," she didn't realise that someone had walked up behind her until he spoke, one of his hands gently coiling around her wrist. "Come on, I'll introduce you."_

_She couldn't help herself from staring at the back of his head as they moved closer to the noisiest part of the table. Scorpius grinned at her as she approached, standing to make room for her while Fred conjured up an extra chair. Molly Weasley was the only one who ignored her, content; it seemed, to annoy her sister, who was hissing furiously under her breath._

"_This is Cassiopeia."_

_At once all noise stopped, every eye turning to Cassi, who stopped, stiffening slightly. James' hand on her arm was the only thing that kept her from turning on her heel and running away. Fred was the first to stand up, one hand outstretched and a handsome grin on his slightly pudgy face._

"_I'm Fred."_

_That seemed to be the hailstone and the rest clamoured to meet her, hands outstretched everywhere she looked. And they all wanted to meet her: Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy_

She called the affirmative to her Mother before grabbing some emerald Floo powder and throwing it into the guilt fireplace. She tucked her elbows tightly into her side, knowing exactly of the pain one would feel if their arms were to bang onto the side.

She coughed out some ash as she arrived in the Burrow, where the Weasley / Potter's appeared to be staying for the celebration of the defeat of Voldemort. It also seemed that they were in the middle of eating, even though it was eight in the morning and James had told her the previous day that they usually woke at around six.

James caught her eye almost immediately, that bright grin that she had come to associate with _James _falling onto his features. No one else turned in his direction, but many eyes turned to him as he rose. He cleared her throat. It sounded almost nervous to the untrained Cassiopeia, but, as stated before, she was untrained so she wouldn't know.

"Well…she's here…so…"

Almost simultaneously, every eye turned in her direction, and she found herself blushing uncertainly. James beckoned and she approached, carrying the French books she had brought with her. If she was honest with herself, she had always wanted to be teacher. It was only second to Quidditch in her opinion, but the chances of being signed on by one of those was very slight, even if she had been called the best Seeker since Harry Potter, which had been almost thirty years ago.

"Keep the door open?" Ginny Weasley-Potter called behind them, bursting into fits of giggles at the blushes that dusted both of their faces. James had fit his hand snugly into her own as he tugged her up the long, winding staircase until they reached a room near the top of the house. The room itself had the look of something that had recently been gone through with a bombshell. It was messy, the wardrobe overflowing with clothes, but Cassi refrained from laughing at the look of embarrassment on her companion's face.

"I tried…" he trailed off as he had done downstairs, kicking a football self-consciously under his high bed. One that he soon sat on, patting next to him for her to join him.

"It's fine. I went into Scorpius' room last night and his was a lot worse than this." He seemed to deflate slightly in relief at her comment, pulling one of the books on her lap over to him, opening at the contents page.

"So, what did you want to teach me first?"

"I just thought we'd go over some verbs and verb tenses for today. You know, the general rules and such like things."

"Of course."

He waited patiently as she pulled a notebook over to herself, whipping a patterned pen out of the side and opening it in one deep flourish. James glanced over her shoulder, surprised at the elegant writing that was displayed. He would have found it much easier to stay away from her if she had had _a least one _flaw, but so far he hadn't found anything. She seemed, to all extents and purposes, perfect.

Realising that he hadn't been listening to the lilting words coming from her lips, he quickly tuned back in, learning more than he felt he ever did at school, even if it was for a different subject.


	5. Ara Black and the New Order

**Ara Black and The New Order**

A few hours later, the two stopped, staring at each other in silent for a moment before James broke it with an exaggerated cough.

"I was wondering if you'd also help me with my school subjects. I need at least E's on all my N.E. if I want to become an Auror, which I do. I know you're two years younger, but…"

"I'd love to," she let out a small laugh, pecking him on the cheek before disappearing around the doorway, shouting back, "I'll be here tomorrow at nine."

"Why don't you come for breakfast?" Even he noticed the slightly desperate tone his voice had taken on, but she only nodded in reply, slipping around his family and vanishing into the fireplace.

"So, you invited her without consulting us?" His Father's voice was amused as James whirled back around, noticing the blissful look on his own face. Harry grinned happily, glad that his son was finally getting over Matty, his first love, but hoping that she wouldn't break his heart. James had gotten himself quite the reputation since that disaster of a fourth year.

**XxX**

Cassiopeia grinned to herself as she fell unceremoniously out of the fireplace, her face curving into an annoyed frown at the smattering of laughter she heard from above her. Scorpius was sitting on the sofa, one hand behind his head, eyes fixed on his twin, an amused smirk on his lips. Septimus and Abraxus had turned at her entrance but before they'd been engaged in a fierce game of Wizards Chess. Draco and Astoria were entwined opposite Scorp on the other sofa. Astoria was grinning knowingly while Draco was attempting to get her attention.

"So, how is James?"

"He's okay," was the slow reply, Cassiopeia standing up and brushing herself off self-consciously.

"Can we expect grandkids anytime soon?"

"Mum," Cassi's voice came our high-pitched, a deep look of shock permanently etched onto her pretty face. She could hear her Father choking on his water from the other side of the room, fury defining every aged feature. Scorpius had half-risen, moving as if to go to the fireplace, while her eldest two brothers had shoved their chess set onto the ground, the figures pretesting vehemently, and were following Scorp's footsteps.

"Quiet!"

The shout caused all movements to stop, eyes turning to the Malfoy matriarch, who had also risen, one hand rubbing gentle circles on her husbands back as he continued to cough relentlessly. "None of you are going to castrate poor James, which I am certain you are dying to do. Instead, you are all going to go to your rooms until I call you down for dinner." Before protests could start up, she'd gone, slamming the door to her private quarters closed behind her. Cassiopeia was soon to follow.

An Owl was standing on the windowsill outside when Cassi finally arrived, shutting the door with a firm _'click' _behind her. Confusion painted the features for a moment before she belatedly recognised the messy scrawl as that of James Potter. Wondering why he was contacting her when they'd just met, she glided over and let the Owl in with a firm _'squawk'._

_Hey, Cassi (is it okay if I call you Cassi),_

_Mum brought these for me mere minutes after seeing you. They're called Twin Diaries, which I thought was rather fitting seeing as you are part of a twin. You write in yours and it will appear in mine. Before you say anything, I am aware that it is incredibly girly, but I wanted to get to know you better (and now you're making me sound like a pansy)._

_Write once you get this,_

_James_

Cassiopeia turned her attention to the package, allowing the indignant Owl to fly away. The notebook was quite thick and patterned with a large swirl on the front. It could pass for a school book if so desired so she could always contact James in school as they were to be in different years and, most probably, different houses.

She opened it, flicking the lock out of the way as she glanced for a moment at the yellowing parchment before grabbing her eagle-feather quill and dipping it into some blood red ink, dotting the parchment for a moment as she readied herself.

_James? It's Cassi (yes you can call me that). I got your message and thought I'd reply (it has nothing to do with the order you gave me). I'm 'part of a twin'? I am definitely my own person despite having a twin brother, who – for the record – would kill you for even thinking that. Mother had to stop him and my other brothers from rushing to The Burrow when she asked if she was going to get grandkids from us. I mean, we've barely just met, why would we be thinking about grandchildren yet? I'm sorry, I'm rambling, I do that sometimes._

_I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

With that, she settled down to read for a couple of hours, trying to catch up on the schoolwork for fifth year at Hogwarts (Beauxbatons was a few weeks behind) and contemplating what school would be like when she finally got to go next week. She couldn't wait. The world would be such a better place without Voldemort terrorizing it, and she would no longer have to worry about if she was to be found and killed.

**XxX**

The morning dawned bright and clear for James as he listened to the birds chirp outside. As much as he wished to deny it, he couldn't hide his undeniable attraction to the youngest Malfoy child. That didn't necessarily mean that he would be 'pursuing' her, as it were, because he still held some worry for gingers, despite the fact that Cassi was nothing like Matty.

"James!"

He shot up, surprised at the shout but knowing the implications almost immediately. _Cassi had arrived. _He dressed himself in tight jeans and a white t-shirt that he knew showed off his abs, before combing a shaking hand through his hair. He sighed, annoyed. No girl had ever had this effect on him before, but, for once, he welcomed the change, knowing almost instinctively that he would not be going after any girl once school started again. Cassi would be enough for him.

"_James!"_

A rolled eye later and he was clattering down the stairs enthusiastically, tripping on the final step and landing in a heap in front of the beautiful fifteen-year-old. Both were reminded of their first meeting, when much the same thing had happened.

"I was thinking we could learn Transfiguration outside?" she suggested in that sweet voice of her, and James nodding, grabbing the messy pile of books at the end of The Burrow's table and following Cassiopeia outside. She was already some way away, balancing her books on one hand whilst she dug into her bag for a pen. James watched her for a moment in silence, admiring the way the light shone off her auburn hair, before shaking his head in annoyance at the mushy thoughts and hurrying to catch up.

**XxX**

Harry glanced out of the door, watching as the young Malfoy sat beside James, both of them seeming immersed into whatever they were working on. Albus had gone to the Malfoy's for the day, despite Ginny's objections after what had happened the last time Hermione had been there. Harry shot those down quickly enough, reminding his beautiful wife that Scorpius was not Draco, and Draco was not Bellatrix. Lily was sitting with Lorcan Scamander, their hands entwined even though she was only fourteen and he was only fifteen. Harry was sure it wasn't anything serious, but, unlike many Fathers (he was sure Draco would be overprotective of Cassiopeia), he didn't mind her _'experimenting', _as it were. They were chatting with the rest of Mismatched; Jason and Daniela having only come down for the day.

Dominique, Rose, Lysander and Molly had formed a tight circle and were in the middle of a very harsh game of exploding snap, much to Hermione's displeasure as she watched from behind Harry. Harry – and, in fact, the rest of the Weasleys – were glad that both Rose and Hugo had received their Mother's brains, as Hermione would have been impossible to deal with had they not. It did not escape his notice, but that didn't mean he was any less unhappy about it, that each four houses were represented in the young teenagers.

Laughter in the distance heralded the arrival of Dylianna and her boyfriend, Terrence – or Terry for short, as he hated Terrence – who was a sixth year Ravenclaw. Harry knew for certain that Fred loved Terry as he had the same sort of mischievous streak that Fred himself had but Dyl lacked. It appeared that Tom, Fred and Alicia's eldest child, had gotten those genes from their Father.

Speaking of Tom, the twenty-three year old was currently chatting with Victoire, Teddy, and Louis – who always hung out with the others even if they had already graduated – by the lake, all of their shoes off and their feet dangling in the water. Lucy wasn't far from them, her head bowed and her nose stuck in a ridiculously big tome. Percy was certainly happy with how she turned out.

The New Marauders were sitting next to the massive oak tree that bathed the grounds, their heads close together. Harry had no doubt that they were thinking up their next prank, no doubt on Rose if the sneaky looks in her direction were of any inclination. Harry pitied Ron's daughter…and the troublemakers when she got her hands on them. It wouldn't be pretty, that was for certain.

"Are they all accounted for?" Ginny's soft voice reached him and he nodded nervously, gulping once as he turned back around to face the adults. He knew what he had to tell them wasn't good, and that it would eventually leak back into the Next Generation due to Teddy's big mouth – he was to find out a work the next day – but for now Harry was only glad that they were, at the moment, completely innocent in the workings of the current world.

"So, what are we here for, Harry?" Hermione asked gently, pressing a hand to his arm to sit him down. Ginny didn't even bat an eyelash. Harry remembered the time in his resit-seventh-year when she had been utterly furious at his merely hugging Hermione, being jealous that the older girl had been with Harry during the Horcrux Hunt while she couldn't be. Not that it would have mattered, because the Hunt was a failure right from the word go.

"In the aftermath of Voldemort's death –" Harry was pleased that no one flinched. "–We thought that any Death Eaters not rounded up had fled the country and the Aurors were working on tracking them down. We were wrong." A muffled gasp tore from the Weasley Matriarch's lips, one hand reaching up to press upon them, but no one else moved an inch. "It seems that a group of Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, have been recruiting. Fortunately for us, it hasn't been long since Voldemort's demise and so they have not been wholly successful as of yet, but they are gaining support and influence quickly. We need to act _now _before things get out of hand."

"What do you propose, Harry?" Came the sharp, unforgiving voice of Sirius Black as he entered the room along with his wife, Cedric and Cho Diggory, Kingsley and Miriam Shaklebolt and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin (who still preferred to go as Tonks despite the fact that she was Tonks no longer). Severus Snape and his wife made their way into the room behind the others, heads slightly lowered, whispering to each other. Harry recognised many others from his school days – Seamus Finnegan and his Irish wife, Dana, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Terry Boot – and others who he'd only come to know later on – Western Rogue, Alexander Brood, and Quentin Oldtoon (which was, apparently, a very prominent pureblood name despite sounding like something from one of those cartoons he'd used to watch from the stairs when he was a kid).

"The Auror's are still going to search the outside countries in case of any new developments or leads, but The Order of the Phoenix has been given the job of searching England and its surrounding colonies," Kingsley stated, the Head of the Auror department frowning ever so slightly at the thought. "We're here to assign jobs."

Harry took over, "We'll meet at Grimmauld Place every week to see if we've found anything, but these –" Hermione stood up to hand around the DA Coins, "– Will be used if there is an urgent need to contact any of us."

"That's all," Kingsley finished with a flourish, taking his Coin and his wife and hurrying out, clearly late for a meeting of some sort. Slowly the others started to leave until only the Potters / Weasleys / Scamanders / Longbottoms were left. Neville's eyes were closed, deep in thought, while his wife, Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott), rubbed soothing circles on his back. The Weasley's were dotted around the room, Fred and George having already disappeared in favour of chatting to their sons. Luna and Rolf Scamander appeared deep in conversation, noses only a hair's breath apart. And Harry took this all in, removed in a way from the world.

"Another War's inevitable, isn't it?" Hermione's quiet voice came from behind him, and the two were joined a moment later by Ron, who rested a soothing hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so."

"We'll take this as we always have done," Ron murmured, glancing at the other two, "Together."

**XxX**

September 1st dawned as well as any day in September could. The wind was blowing up a storm outside the locked gates of Parkinson Manor, and not a thing stirred in the rough path outside. The trees seemed almost bent over fully, bows breaking against the relentless war buffeting against them and many leaves swirling in beautiful spiral patterns to the floor. And yet inside, all was calm.

Antonio Parkinson raised himself slightly from his seat as there was a loud _'crack' _reverberating through his Mansion. He knew instinctively who it was. What they were doing there, however, was another matter entirely. The Wards had alerted him as soon as someone tried to enter, their success highly fruitful but pointless in they eyes of the Parkinson matriarch.

"And what do I owe this pleasure, _Bellatrix Lestrange." _The final words came as a slight hiss, the man's once handsome face contorting into an expression of disgust as the best friend of his dead wife came into view. A wife killed by none other than Harry Potter himself.

"Our world has been destroyed by Harry Potter," she murmured in his ear, tongue flicking out to taste him roughly before darting away once more, her lips caressing the venomous words. "I propose we destroy him and all he holds dear, starting with those children of his."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Dethre Parkinson had entered without either of the older people noticing, his young, lively face alight with fervour. "We won't do it all for free, Bellatrix." His tiny, pig-like eyes raked over her body for a moment before he turned away, disgusted.

"And what do you so desire?"

"Oh, I think you know," the words were a mere breath on the wind as Dethre left, a smirk falling across his lips. Antonio nodded, dismissing her abruptly. Furious, Bellatrix twirled, disaparating from the Manor with barely a sound, unlike her sharp entrance.

Dethre waited. He knew what was coming, and he was ready. He had changed from his sharp, brown breeches and into some pure silk pajamas that accented his toned body. He was lying down on his bed, legs kicked up at the knees so that his heels rested together comfortably. One hand absently drummed on the harsh metal of the sides of the bed, his eyes restlessly moved around the room. And yet, he made no outward sign of his nervousness. And he waited.

Ara Black hesitated at the doorway, closing her eyes for the briefest moment before she moved one shaking hand to knock on the door. Her long, black hair – so much like her Mother's – was tied at the nape of her neck, the dark purplish bruise she had received a couple of weeks ago standing out in sharp relief on the pale-white flesh. Her dark eyes – ones that occasionally glinted crimson like her dear Fathers – were fixed resolutely on the door. But she didn't move.

Dethre heard her. He was always in tune to her soft pants, her quick footsteps, her sweeping grace. And he moved, rising benevolently from his from his bed, one hand reaching for the door handle.

He swung it open.

Ara gasped, jumping back at the sudden figure before her. She flinched as he reached out one tanned hand to caress her face. "Come, my sweet." No one was there to see the look of absolute loathing and pain on the young sixteen-year-olds face as she was dragged inside and the door was slammed behind her. Her only solace was that she was doing this for the good of the Wizarding World…to get revenge on those who killed her Father.

But she was beginning to wonder if it was still worth it.


	6. The Fake Boyfriend

**I was disappointed that no one reviewed the last chapter, I really hope someone will do this one. Thanks xxx**

**The Fake Boyfriend**

September 1st dawned as well as any day in September could. James had a small smirk on his lips as he stretched slightly. He was still staying at the Burrow even though everyone but Ron's family had left the previous night. This was a tradition of theirs, have Grandma Molly cook breakfast the day they returned to Hogwarts.

To his horror (or maybe he wasn't as horror-struck as he'd like everyone to believe) he felt a slight pang in his chest at the thought that he wouldn't get to see Cassiopeia until the Sorting. Due to her Prefect status at Beauxbatons, she had been transferred to a Prefect at Hogwarts despite no one knowing of her house just yet.

Finding himself running a nervous hand through his hair, attempting to flatten it although many such attempts in the past had failed, he quickly dropped it and gripped his wand with his newly freed hand, waving it in a sharp swooshing motion so that his Trunk rose into the air after him. He met Lily on the stairs, her Trunk clunking along behind her as she was still too young to use magic. At her pleaded shout, he quickly turned back, standing with his hands behind his head, staring at her through heavily-lidded eyes.

"Help, James."

He grinned, "What's in it for me?" At her silence, he added, "Nope. Sorry, sis, _Humiliating, isn't it?"_

She appeared to be thinking. "I'll tell Cassiopeia about Matty." He felt his face pale, wondering if she would actually do such at thing. Scratch that thought, yes she would. There were many people who wondered if Lily should be in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. "_Humiliating, isn't it?" _She mocked his words as he flicked his wand once more, allowing her to release the heavy Trunk.

"Lily," she turned back around, raising a singular eyebrow in a move so unlike his usually innocent cousin that it shocked him for a moment. Once he'd composed himself, he hurriedly added, "Please don't tell her about Matty. I think I should be the one to tell her."

"Okay, just don't break her heart."

"It's nothing like that," he attempted to protest, but his baby sister was hearing none of it, and ignored him in favour of joining Hugo in the Burrow's kitchen, where he could see Albus already complete with trunk and Owl cage. Rose entered behind him, one hand gripping her Trunk, the other checking her watch.

"If we don't hurry now, we're going to be late."

Ron, for once, seemed to agree with his daughter as he rushed in, waving his wand behind him to make the luggage follow him to the Ministry-ordered car. Sometimes it helped being an Auror. James found himself wondering if Cassi would get the same treatment. After all, her Dad was also an Auror, to the surprise of many who wondered if a former Death Eater should even be allowed to train as one. Apparently they thought _he _would be the one who could start the Third Great War.

The trip to the station was relatively uneventful for the five children and four adults who were all squished into one, magically enhanced car. James found Lily practically in his lap, one of her small hands resting on his shoulders in an attempt to push herself away.

"Uncle Ron should never drive," she groaned helplessly as they swerved another oncoming vehicle, sending the teens in the back into disarray. Rose looked like she was on the verge of sickness while Albus had his eyes closed, hands pressed firmly over them. James just wanted to see Cassi.

"Agreed."

James felt the notebook, which he had shrunken to fit in his pocket, heat up, signifying that Cassiopeia had written in it. Trying to be as discreet as possible, he pulled it out, grinning at the message and worry it seemed to display.

_Where are you? We've been here for twenty minutes already (although that may be cause Mum's a freak, you understand that, don't you?) Anyway, the train leaves in approximately 5.3 minutes and if you're not here by then, you'll miss it._

_Miss you xxx_

"What's this?" Lily had plucked it out of her hands, completely disregarding his need to read it, and read it herself, a knowing smirk taking over her face as she showed it to Albus, regardless of her eldest brothers annoyance. A bright giggle slipped from her lips, "_This _was what you've been working on all summer?" James blushed. "But you haven't known her all summer."

"I decided to give it to her once I'd finished it regardless of whether I'd known her before deciding to invent it or not."

Before Lily could reply and before James could write back to Cassiopeia, they had arrived at Kings Cross Station and they were forced from the car in relative calm.

"Don't worry," Lily murmured at her brother's relieved expression, "I'll make fun of you later." And then she skipped away with Hugo to join the rest of _Mismatched _and Lorcan Scamander. Albus had disappeared with Rose, both of them – it seemed – looking for Cassiopeia as the three were to be in the same year. According to Albus, the youngest Malfoy child was going to be a Slytherin like her brothers, but James sincerely hoped otherwise. He didn't know quite what he'd do if she was. Okay, yes, some of his cousins and his baby brother were in Slytherin, but James still held a slight grudge against them.

With those last worries in mind, he boarded the train, Cassi having already disappeared to the Prefects carriage with Rose and Scorpius.

**XxX**

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia."

"Slytherin."

**XxX**

James was in shock as the sea of green and silver occupying the further corner of the room erupted into cheers. He wasn't sure what to do. Albus and Scorpius had welcomed her with open arms, one of Scorpius' arms wrapping protectively around his sisters waist as he noticed the looks _male _members of the school were giving her. James could see where he was coming from; he, himself, felt the cold grips of jealousy creeping into his very bones.

"Hey, Mate, so I heard little Miss. Malfoy was tutoring you all summer," the smarmy voice of Dalton Grey spoke behind him. He signaled for Roxanne, Fred and George to move on ahead of him before turning back to the sixth-year Gryffindor. Some people gave them confused looks as they passed, but no one stopped, many giving them a wide birth, well aware of the rivalry between the two.

"Yeah, she did," he agreed, well aware of the look of delight crossing Dalton's face. Before he could say what was on his mind, James leaned forward as though telling a secret, his eyes widening forcefully. Dalton leaned forward too. "Between you and me, she's a bit of a drag. Very boring. And, I mean, she's a _Slytherin. _They can't be good, can they?" He trailed off suggestively before taking his leave, the guilt already beginning to weigh him down. The only thing that made him pleased with what he'd done, was the look of shock and horror that had been plastered across the other boys face.

He made his lonely way to the House Room, a tiny grin forming itself across his features. The House Room was like the Room of Requirement, where everyone from every house could converge together. It was Harry's idea to promote inter-House unity, and, as expected, most of the fifth, sixth and seventh years were already there. Cassiopeia wasn't. That was the first thing he thought. Cassiopeia wasn't there.

He tried to ignore the nagging feeling that maybe some boy had decided to show her around the Castle, comforting himself with the thought that they probably wouldn't have, as everyone wanted a good nights rest in preparation for the morning.

"…Yeah, sure. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" The whispered conversation caught his mind and, to his horror, he noticed Cassi come in on the arm of none other than Dalton Grey. It hadn't even occurred to the Seventh Year Gryffindor that _Dalton _could tell her what he'd said, and a cold vice gripped itself around his heart at that thought.

He approached.

"Hey. So, I was wondering if you could teach me some more Transfiguration. I…"

But she cut him off. "You're a Seventh Year, James, I'm sure you've learnt enough from me." Her light eyes were piercing as they caught his own. "Maybe we should stop our tutoring lessons." And without another word (and before he could protest) she was gone, following Albus out of the large doors and down to the Dungeons, where her own Common Room resided, leaving James behind wondering what he'd done wrong.

**XxX**

"Hey, Rose."

Rose Weasley, eldest daughter or Ron and Hermione Weasley and soon-to-be-best-friend of Cassiopeia Malfoy, turned from where she'd been chatting with Albus, having met him in the entrance hall.

As the beautiful ginger approached, Albus hurriedly taking his leave, wondering (correctly) if the conversation that was about to take place would have anything to do with James' heartbroken expression that he'd seen only moments before.

"So, what is it you need?"

"I was wondering if we could take a walk." The younger girl seemed nervous, a small frown pasting itself onto her pale features as she turned away from the Weasley. Rose placed a hand lightly on her arm, her freckled but pretty face scrunching up in confusion as she nodded her assent

"Does this have anything to do with James?" She already knew the answer, of course, having heard James' mumbling to his friends – her cousins – the night before. However, in order for the Malfoy to open up, she would have to inform Rose of her own volition.

Cassi nodded and launched into her tale.

_Cassiopeia was late coming back from dinner, as she'd been talking with Severus Snape, her elderly Head of House, and Blaise Zabini, her Godfather and current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She'd heard James talking to someone but paid he no heed – after all, he had every right to talk to whoever he wanted to. She couldn't stop him._

_But then she heard her name._

"…_I heard little Miss. Malfoy was tutoring you all summer."_

_That was the unknown boy, the one she'd later learn as Dalton Grey, one of the only honest, non-Weasley people she'd met so far at Hogwarts. Of course, James would disagree._

_Peeping around the corner, she noticed the handsome blond hair and baby blue eyes of the Sixth-year Gryffindor before turning her eyes once more to James, wondering what he had to say. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but anyone would have done the same thing in her position._

_As it turned out, she probably would have rather not heard._

"_Yeah, she did." Cassi waited for him to elaborate. "Between you and me, she's a bit of a drag. Very boring. And, I mean, she's a Slytherin. They can't be good, can they?"_

_Cassi turned away, hurt at the hatred she'd heard in James voice, angry that he had been playing her all summer. Something niggled the back of her mind, something to do with Albus and Slytherin, but in her distraught state, she couldn't think what it was._

_All she knew for certain was that she had to terminate her supposed friendship with James. Although, from what she'd been privy to, he wouldn't exactly care._

Once she'd finished Rose was in stitches, which made Cassiopeia wonder, as _she_ hadn't thought it was very funny. She was also slightly hurt that Rose wasn't taking it seriously, but, she supposed, being related to the New Marauders had to give you a rebellious streak of some sort.

"Oh, Merlin, no. James doesn't hate you, sweetie," she giggled patronizingly; ignoring the slight glare she received at the unwanted nickname. "He _fancies _you. That's why he said those things. He doesn't want Dalton anywhere near you."

"That makes no sense," Cassi huffed, glowering into the lake as they stopped. "Why would James fancy me? He has anyone he would want in the whole Castle."

"Yes," Rose agreed with another bright giggle, "But none of them are you. If you don't believe me, fake-date Dalton Grey and see for yourself." As Cassiopeia turned away, fully intent on doing just that, Rose called after her, "It may be best for you to inform Grey of your intentions so that no one gets hurt."

A hand gesture was the only response she received.

**XxX**

"Dalton!"

He carried on walking.

"Dalton!"

Yet again she was ignored.

"_Dalton!_"

Finally, he turned, a grin on his face as he spied Cassiopeia Malfoy peering at him from one of the secret passages, having heard about it from James a couple of days previous. Fortunately for her, she had a free that lesson so it didn't matter if she skipped. Dalton, however, was needed in Care of Magical Creatures. Not exactly keen on losing an eye, Dalton hurried over to the younger girl, slipping in behind her and pressing both hands to the wall beside her head, breathing heavily.

"Yes?" His voice was husky, "Did you need that tour I offered you from last night."

She thought hard, "We can talk as we move. I have something to ask you." He nodded and the two moved out of their hiding space, making their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, which Dalton was desperate to show her despite the ban on having other Houses in your Common Room.

"Well?"

"There's this boy I like, but I heard him saying to y…I mean, someone else, that he thought I was boring and horrible. Rose – that's Rose Weasley – told me to try and make him jealous, which I don't think will work, but will it hurt to try?"

"So, let me get this straight. You like a Seventh year Gryffindor, but you heard him say to me that he hated you and now your aim is to make him jealous?"

"Ye – hey!" Her voice rose to a squeak, "I do not like James."

"Who said anything about James?" Her face resembled that of a gaping fish. "Oh, and, darling, denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Her expression didn't change. "I'll do it."

Her face brightened and she gave him an elaborate kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, you're brilliant, Dalton." And then a cheeky grin curled the corners of her lips as she coyly turned her head to one side. "What do you say to us starting now?"

A slight turn of the head proved _The Subject _(AKA James Sirius Potter) striding down the corridor towards them. Dalton turned back to her, sighing slightly and wondering why he was putting himself through this. _No one _wanted to be on the wrong side of the eldest Potter child, and Dalton had no doubts that he would be James' next victim.

However, he still nodded and pulled her towards him, latching onto her lips with his own. His eyes stayed open but hidden by her face so he could see the pain on James face as he looked at them, the hatred directed to none other than yours truly, the anger directed at Cassiopeia for, well, kissing him he supposed.

And then he turned and stomped off.

And Cassi pulled away, smirking.

"_Perfect,_' her voice was husky and low and it took all of Dalton's restraint not to kiss her again. Not to be mistaken for anything else, this was merely lust, no romantic feelings involved at all. But Dalton couldn't deny that she could kiss. It seemed that there was nothing the young Slytherin couldn't do.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," he called as she began to strut away. She threw him a sultry smirk over her shoulder, well aware that he was complaining for the sake of complaining. And she called him out on this.

"I didn't hear you protesting."

His laugh followed her, his voice gradually going fader so that the words, "I never would," were just a breath on the wind. Dalton found himself grinning, and he decided, rather stupidly if he did admit so himself, that he would go and provoke James, who clearly had some sort of romantic feelings for the auburn haired fifth-year.

"Oi, Potter." Dalton noticed with some satisfaction how James' hands curled themselves into fists at the mere sound of his voice. "Don't know why you thought Cassi was boring. She was far from it if you ask me."

"Yeah?" James had whirled around, furiousness tainting every inch of his handsome face. But Dalton wasn't a Gryffindor for no reason. "Well, you weren't exactly talking. But I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from a Malfoy. They've got bad blood, the whole lot of them."

Dalton laughed, unable to stop at the defensive tone tinting James' voice. The words, he was sure, would be practically eaten by the older Gryffindor at the later date once Cassiopeia found out, or rather, from the hint of ginger hair Dalton had just seen from the corner of his eye, sooner rather than later. Then again, it could have been any Weasley that he had seen as many of them (the only noticeable exceptions being Victoire, Louis, Dominique, Albus and James).

"I'm sure that's what you think."

Unfortunately, although James may not have inherited the unfortunate Weasley hair, he had inherited the Weasley blush, his whole face flaming as laughter broke out from either side of them, where a crowd had gathered to watch the proceedings.

"_Expelliarmus,_"

Dalton was thrown across the room before he could blink, his head smashing into the wall behind him. James was on top on him in a second, hands flying at a mile a minute, breaking skin with his harsh blows.

"Stop," the shriek drew the attention of both boys and, as James was pulled back by his best friends, Cassiopeia moved to Dalton's side, her hands cradling his head, pulling it into her lap. The long, red fingernails moved gently over his scalp, checking for any severe damage, and Dalton was pleased to note that provoking James wasn't all for naught. He looked furious.

"I'll take him to Madame Scamander, Professor." Her voice, like silk and ivory, flew through the air and, almost in a daze, Dalton noticed Headmistress McGonagall nod, her mouth speaking but he couldn't make out the words. James was saying something, his eyes flickering to her for the briefest moment, but then all went dark.


	7. Goodbye

**I was disappointed that I got no reviews for the last chapter, so I'm begging you. Please review. If you do I can get the next chapter up quicker. Thanks**

**Goodbye**

"_James Sirius Potter._"

James winced at the loud, furious voice, his eyes blinking innocently up at the furious face of Ginny Weasley-Potter, who had Harry behind her, James' only beacon of protection from his Mother's wrath. He could hear Cassiopeia on the other side of the Hospital Wing, cooing at Grey, one of her hands entwined with his. The Malfoy's, it seemed, had also been called, Lucius Malfoy included, who had immediately moved over to his Granddaughter's side.

"_Grandpere?_" Her voice rose to a quiet shriek as she jumped up, engulfing the elder man in a wide hug. The confused tint on Draco's face became more prominent at the small chuckle that fell from his Father's lips. Astoria had already parked herself on a chair near to them so that she could hear all that was happening with James but she wasn't immune to the conversation between Lucius Malfoy and her long-lost daughter.

"Why did you do it, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, sounding, to James, just like she would have when scolding his Father in the old days. Now, however, the severity of the situation was mainly lost as the frail, old woman, although towering over James in his hospital bed, seemed like a gust of wind could knock her over. From what he'd heard, she hadn't been the same since his Father's fifth year (his Mother's fourth), when she'd been hit with five different stunners to the chest, knocking her unconscious for the best part of the year.

"I was provoked." James was well aware that the simple saying _'I was provoked' _would do nothing to dissuade McGonagall from giving the harshest punishment she had at her disposal (she'd never been much of a fan of fist fighting). But it was the true. There was no doubt in his mind that Dalton was using Cassi, even if he wasn't sure what exactly for, and the simple fact that instead of going up to him, someone she'd been tutoring for the best part of the year, she went up to Dalton, who she barely knew.

A tiny whisper at the back of his mind murmured that maybe she'd heard all that he'd been saying about her, from his first conversation with Dalton at the Welcome Feast, to his clear dismissal of there mere idea of having feelings for her – a Malfoy and a Slytherin, two things he supposedly detested despite the fact that his brother was a Slytherin and proud of it.

He shook the thought away.

McGonagall was still speaking.

"And what, pray tell, did Mr. Grey provoke you about?" her voice was clipped, a sure sign that she was angry. Dalton had even pushed himself up from the bed, despite the protests of Cassiopeia, his_ girlfriend _(for want of a better word as she did not seem like the type to kiss random strangers, and he hoped to God that she wasn't), and Luna Scamander, the School Nurse.

It appeared that McGonagall caught his subtle (at least to his own eyes) glance in Cassi's direction as a knowing look filtered across her elderly face. She said no more on that particular subject but called the two other students over, Cassi having to support Dalton due to his weak state. James wondered why he didn't just move beds as he was much less injured than the younger boy, but then figured, from the look of distaste that the Headmistress was giving him, that they didn't exactly see eye-to-eye. James would have wondered why this was, if it wasn't for Cassi's hand on Dalton's arm while her eyes bore into his own.

"I believe Miss. Malfoy and Mr. Potter need to talk. Follow me to my office the rest of you, we will sort it out there."

James sent up a prayer of thanks to his Professor for suggesting this as now provided the perfect time for him to find out exactly how much Cassiopeia had been privy to in regards to his feelings towards her.

"Why did you say it?"

"What?" He hoped beyond hope that he had misheard her, or that she was not meaning what he thought she did. From the minuscule tightening behind her eyes and the furious thinning of her lips, she meant exactly that. When she spoke, her voice had become a high-pitched, sarcastic version of his own, the tone seeming only barely restrained.

"_Between you and me, she's a bit of a drag. Very boring. And, I mean, she's a Slytherin. They can't be good, can they?"_

James felt as though he was suffocating, like he was drowning, the water enclosing over his head and hiding him from view. And the only thought in his head was: _I am an idiot. _He opened his mouth, to say what he wasn't exactly sure, but he knew that he needed to reassure her, to prove to her that what he'd said had been only the head of the moment and nothing was meant by it. But she cut him off.

"I wasn't done." And then her voice became even squeakier, even more furious. _"Well, you weren't exactly talking. But I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from a Malfoy. They've got bad blood, the whole lot of them." _Her face suddenly became deathly calm, no hint showing behind the carefully constructed mask. "You know, James, I actually thought we were friends…"

"We are."

She continued as if he had not spoken. "I actually thought that maybe, one day, we could become something more than _just friends. _I was already halfway to being in love with you. Now I see how deluded that was. You may have wanted me to help you in French or whichever other lessons I helped with, but I guess your friendship was just a ruse in order to get into whichever Quidditch team you're aiming for and need good grades to succeed in." _She had it all wrong. _"I suppose this is goodbye, James Sirius Potter, because I'll not be helping you with lessons again."

As she turned to leave, to leave him behind, he called out to her. _"Cassi."_ She flinched – at the desperation in his cracked voice or the nickname he'd called her he wasn't sure – but she flinched all the same. And then, to his utter surprise, she turned, taking a seat as far away as possible while still being able to hear what he had to say. And then she nodded, the action calm and controlled, no sense of the past pain she had suffered.

And he spoke.

He told her about Matty, about his insecurities, about his fear because she was auburn haired and Matty had been the same, how he had only just begun to realise that they weren't the same person, how he'd been furious about Dalton getting to want to know her better … how he was falling in love with her.

But once he'd finished, a tear sliding down her cheek was the only outward sign that she had heard what he'd said. He knew forgiveness wasn't an option just yet (although a small sliver of him hoped for it) but he was just glad she'd listened to his reasons, even if they weren't an excuse.

"I'm sorry for you." That was all she said. "I'm sorry for you." Then she stood, glancing him over once, as though checking for injuries, and then she turned and walked away. At the doorway, she turned back, "You're right. I'm not Matty Davidson. I never will be."

And then she was gone.

**XxX**

Ara Black slowly, gently, removed herself from Dethre Parkinson's clutches and moved almost in a daze over to the full-length mirror in the bathroom, pulling her clothes on as she went. She prodded the blazing red marks that littered her body, _'his marking her', _as Dethre always said. But she knew better. She was nothing to him and he was nothing to her, and she hated with a vengeance what she had been forced to become.

Now, after months of this abuse (and many years before that when Dethre had been trying to get Bellatrix to give her daughter over to him) she could barely remember the strong, independent woman she had been before.

Ara knew they were planning something. She wasn't stupid, she had seen the snide looks, the quiet whispers, the harsh fear, but before this she had never bothered to try and find out what the plan was about. Now she knew. If only she could find out what her Mother was planning, then maybe she could be free.

"Where d'you think you're going?"

She flinched, attempting to move away from _him_ and out of the room that had become her own, personal form of torture. But Dethre (how fitting that he was to have a name so closely related to death when that was exactly how he made her feel) was having none of it, his hand curling itself around her skinny wrist as he tugged her onto the bed. Taking a deep breath and vowing to herself that this would be the last time, Ara leaned forward, burying her head in his shoulder and fighting back the bile that had risen to her throat.

"You don't want me to be found here, do you?" For extra effect she placed a kiss on the hollow of his throat. "It could get messy if I was. And, anyway, don't you have a meeting at one thirty." At his shocked, suspicious look, she hurriedly added, "You mentioned it yesterday whilst we were…" She trailed off, eyes glancing at the ruffled sheets of the bed.

Dethre nodded, agreeing almost instantly with whatever the beautiful girl wanted. As Ara rose, she swiftly pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at his, feeling all the hatred she had ever felt for him pooling into her very veins as she spoke the word that could either make or break her.

"_Imperio._"

She noticed, almost with divine satisfaction, the look of serenity that fell across his face, his feeble mind unable to break through her surprisingly powerful Unforgivable. She was aware of the sentence for using an Unforgivable; life imprisonment in Azkaban if you were lucky, the Dementor's kiss if you weren't. She could only hope that everything would resolve itself before that came to be.

"You are to act as you normally would during the Meeting but report to me once it is over. You will know where to go."

And with those last, ominous words, Ara Phoenix Black – illegitimate daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange – slipped out of Dethre Parkinson's bedroom and disappeared from the Manor for good – or so she hoped.

**XxX**

"Do we have any idea who the New Order are going to be targeting first?" Kingsley Shaklebolt asked from the front of the room, his normally serene face shrouded with worry. They had thought this all over and done with at the demise of Tom Riddle, but it seemed that there was much more going on behind the scenes than even the Order of the Phoenix had been aware of.

"Think of the consequences of the Final Battle," an elderly voice said to the room, halting all movement. Every eye turned to the portrait in pride of place behind the Headmistress' chair. Albus Dumbledore blinked his clear blue eyes once, seeming to gleam from behind his traditional half-moon spectacles that were perched on the end of the long, pointed nose. "All will become clear with time." And, as was very common with the former Headmaster, his confusing words were the last he would say on the matter as he turned and disappeared from his portrait, leaving the room in even more bewilderment than before.

"They're obviously going after James, Albus or Lily," Remus murmured, his face slightly ashen, as it was only days before the full moon. He had refused, however, to miss the meeting, even if he was barely able to stand. Tonks had one of her tiny hands fisted in his shirt so that he did not collapse.

"So, should be put an Auror on each of the three Potter children and then a few more to patrol the Castle at random in case we are mistaken?" Dana Finnegan (Seamus' young wife) asked in her typical dreamy way, sounding much like Luna Lovegood-Scamander, who was currently not there, having been forced to take Dalton Grey back to the Hospital Wing when he'd nearly fainted (despite his objections to the contrary).

"I think so, yes," Kingsley murmured with a nod, noticing with satisfaction the relief that flooded through Harry's face at the thought of his children being safe. However, Kingsley had to add the other shred of worry that had been gnawing at him. "What if they are after a more general view, such as kidnapping, for instance, Rose, or Hugo? They may not strictly be after the Boy-Who-Lived children."

"I agree." Although it clearly pained him to say it, Harry was nodding along. "We should have Auror's to every year group where there is a Weasley / Potter in order to prevent any other attempted kidnapping."

"And throughout the rest of the school as well?" Parvati murmured, frowning slightly at the rest of them. "What if we are mistaken and they are not after the Potter's before, but are after another family that has wronged them by changing sides in the War?"

"If you are talking about the Malfoy's, don't bother," Quentin Oldtoon snapped in her direction, his eyes flicking spitefully to her husband. "Lucius Malfoy –" and then he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'spineless coward' _"– Is still working for them, and doesn't show any signs of stopping soon."

"He saved Cassi's life," Astoria murmured from her perch on top of the teacher's desk. "I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt because of that…nothing else."

"Meeting adjourned."

**XxX**

The next day, as was typical in the Auror department to get things sorted as soon as possible, Auror's had been stationed with years four to seven, every House receiving the same treatment. Students couldn't enter or exit classrooms without being checked thoroughly, they couldn't leave the grounds full stop and had to be present for every meal, where an Attendance was called to see who was missing.

To make matters worse, not only were the students unsure of why exactly this was happening, but none of the leading Aurors were even in the school, busy as they were with trying to solve the case.

To Ara Black, it wasn't that hard to sneak into Hogwarts, despite the extra protection. The next part of her task would be slightly harder: finding Harry Potter. She still remembered with sharp clarity what an _Imperioed _Dethre had informed her.

_Ara was waiting, as she always seemed to be doing, for the Meeting of the New Order to reach its summit and for dear old Dethre Parkinson to meet her in her desired meeting spot, one which only she (and soon, Dethre) would have the pleasure of knowing._

"_Well?"_

_Dethre didn't move, her only stared at her with those blank, creepy eyes, and it took all of her willpower not to storm up and slap him senseless, pulling him from whatever stupor he had put himself into this time. But she refrained from doing so, knowing that the so-called 'stupor' was the result of her mind-bogglingly powerful _Imperius _curse._

"_What was discussed?"_

_Ara went back to filing her nails, only half-listening to the former Death Eater prattle on about some important thing or other. And then she stopped, hearing a name that made her blood run cold._

"_Hold it." And he did. "Rewind." To her surprise, he did, going straight back to the beginning._

"_Lily Potter, the youngest Potter child, is our first target. Once she is within our grasps, we will finally be able to wreak vengeance on those who destroyed our world."_

_Ara nodded, dismissing him with one wave of a perfectly manicured hand._

And now she was looking for Harry Potter, to inform him of the dangers his youngest child was in. The Halls of Hogwarts all looked the same to her; having had private tutors most of her life. She couldn't help but hope that maybe, once her Mother had been taken down, that she could attend Hogwarts herself. That was very slim, however.

"_Miss Black?"_

The incredulous voice made her turn, staring in surprise at Mr. Potter, who'd come up behind her without her notice. She'd met him once before, when she'd been standing by her Mother and Father in those final moments before Lord Voldemort had fallen. And now here she was once more, staring up at him, feeling more than a little fear coursing through her veins.

"Your daughter's in danger."

She hadn't meant to say it, but Harry Potter had that effect on her…one where she just wanted to tell him the truth. She supposed it came from being the Boy-Who-Lived and surviving death more times than anyone cared to count.

"Come."

He turned and she followed, being joined halfway by Ron and Hermione Weasley, both of whom threw her nervous and fearful glances. Ara could tell that they didn't trust her as far as they could throw her (to say the least) and she could also see why the three of them struck so much fear into Lord Voldemort, they were terrifying when together, their clothes flapping around their ankles like a bats wings.

It appeared that the Golden Trio (as they had been named by the Daily Prophet after their stunt in the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year) didn't want anyone knowing that there had been a breach in security, resulting in Ara being able to break into the school and, therefore, only the Malfoy's, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, and Ginny Weasley-Potter were present in the Office when they arrived. Ara was sure that Neville Longbottom and Luna Scamander would also be involved in this number if they hadn't been busy at that particular point in time. She supposed it was quite fortunate that she had been forced to remember everyone who had taken part in the demise of her Father and, therefore, knew who was in the Headmistress' Office.

"What makes you say that?"

After taking a pinch of _Veritaserum_, Ara hurriedly recounted all that she had learnt from Dethre Parkinson, taking in (with some trepidation) the small frown that had fleetingly crossed Harry Potter's face. His wife seemed terribly worried, and was less able to hide it than he was, while Ron and Hermione had both sat down, relief mixed with guilt and worry in their expressions.

Once she'd finished all that Harry did was nod, and, with that, she was dismissed, rushing out of the Castle with her head down, hoping not to be seen. She wasn't entirely successful.


End file.
